A cruel Truth of Life
by Cutie pari
Summary: An one shot on Abhijeet and pradyuman..not ACP pradyuman , here they are not a Cid officers but a common man..this story is all about Father-son relationship with some happiness and sadness of life..A birthday gift for my deary sister sikha Di..my angel who is very precious to me..have a look guys :)


**A/n : This os has came up in my mind after watching the movie wakt of my most favourate Akshay kumar and Big B..guys jinhone nahi dekha hai ek baar jaroor dekhe...a true relation of father and son bonding has shown in his movie..The two superstars has really stole my heart..**

**Now read ...**

A person was walking to and fro in tension , his eyes was focusing on the door..he stopped walking listening his beloved wife typical teasing tone : aap hi ke laad pyaar ne bigar diya hai use..kitni baar kaha hai maine aapko thore to strict father banye aap par nahi..aap to..

Father in anger tone : tum sach keh rahi ho pratima, Abhi ne aaj had hi kardi..(in real anger ) aaj tum dekhna kaise class leta hun mai uski..

Mother in smirking tone : please rahne dijiye aap pradyuman..abhi aap gussa dukha rahe hai par jaise hi aapka laadla samne ayega bas poochna start kardengr aap " Abhi beta kya hua..itni der kyun laga di tumne ?

Their convo stopped listening door opening sound..Abhijeet was standing on the door with so much innocent and teary face..pradyuman became tense seeing his toddler in that condition..he reached near Abhijeet with fast step and : Abhi beta kya hua..itni der kyun lag gaya beta ( pratima shook her head in disappointment )

Abhijeet sat on cozzy couch and started crying : dad i am sorry..aaj aapko meri wajah se kitna kuch sunna para hoga na Mr sharma se..(holding his hand ) par dadda believe me maine jankar nahi kiya..

Pradyuman became panick seeing tears in his life eyes..he hugged his soul tightly inside his arms (lovingly ): Abhi i believe u my son..aur mai gussa bhi nahi hun mere bete se..(wiping his tears ) ab ek ansoo nahi...mera beta hanste hue accha lagta hai..

pratima in tease : waah kya daanta hai aapne (pradyuman lowered his eyes ).aur tumhe apne dad ki reputation ki parwah hai ki nahi..bataya tha na humne tumhe ki aaj Mr sharma apni beti ke rishte ki baat karne ane wale hai tumhare liye..(in rash ) fir kahan gayab ho gaye tum..haan

Abhijeet in sad tone : Maa wo mera dost hai na Daya use bhut tej fever ho gya tha..aur bechare ka koi bhi family member yahan nahi rehta uske saath..isliye mai uske saath ruk gaya tha..(in innocent tone ) dad maine sahi kiya na ?

Pradyuman in smile ; tumne bilkul sahi kiya mere bacche..and your dad is proud of you (kissing on his forehead ).

Abhijeet in happiness ; Thank u dad..u r thr best (giving a sweet hug )..love u so much dada

pradyuman patting his back ; Love u too my son..now go to your bed..its too late..

* * *

Abhijeet in call : Daya mere dad kabhi mujhe daant nahi sakte..(lovingly ) i m his life..and i love him too..(in annoyed tone ) but mai abhi saadi nahi karna chahta yaar..abhi to mai khud baccha hun..

Daya in tease : 27 saal ka baccha..aur bhai saheb aaj nahi to kabhi saadi to karni hi paregi..

Abhijeet in irritate : common bro..saadi is barbaadi..saadi karne ke baad banda apne marji se saans bhi nahi le sakta..biwi bolegi uth to uth..baith to baith..na baba na mujhe itni jaldi nahi saheed hona..

Daya in laughing tone : haha..Abhijeet you are impossible..pure dramebaaz ho gye ho tum..accha chal abhi mai rakhta hun phone..

Abhijeet in naughty tone: are sun dhyan se fever ka injection lagwa lena bari mushkil se temperature utara hai maine..

Daya in mischeivious tone : Kuch jada nahi ur rahe aap janab..sayad aap bhool rahe hai mere paas unclyaur aunty dono ka number hai kabhi bhi contact kar sakta hun mai..

Abhijeet : i was kidding yaar..(in fake smile ) tu bhi na serious ho jata hai..

Daya in naughty tone : Abhi i was also kidding dude..sleep well buddy..good night ..

Abhijeet cutting the call murmered : huh ye Daya bhi na kisi din watt laga degi meri..bhut black mailing ayegi hai sageb ko...(laying on bed ) chalo kam se kam saadi se to bach gaya..thank u bhgawan mujhe bali ka bakra hone se rokne ke liye..

* * *

Pratima in anger : pradyuman aap acchi tarah jante hai Abhi bas baate bana raha tha..fir bhi aapne use kyun nahi kuch kaha

Pradyuman in sweet tone : pratima jane dijiye na baccha hai..aage se nahi karega wo...

Pratima : ab wo baccha nahi raha pradyuman..(taking deep breath ) mujhe lagta hai aapko use sab sach bata dena pradyuman..

Pradyuman in scare : nahi..pratima nahi..use agar sacchai ka pata chala to mera baccha puri tarah se toot jaega..(in tears ) mai kabhi apne bacche ko meri wajah se dard me nahi dekh sakta..

Pratima in tears : please pradyuman ..kya pata aisa karne se wo jimmedar ban jaye..aur ye baat kab tak chupaenge aap usse..kisi na kisi din to sach bahar aega hi..tab kaise sambhalenge aap use ?

Pradyuman in tears : Abhi bardast nahi kar paega pratima..mera beta mar jaega ye sach jankar ki uske dad bas kuch hi dino ke mehmaan hai..tum janti ho na kitna dependent hai wo mujhpe..mai nahi dekh sakta apne bete ko jeete jee marte hue (tears were rolling down from his cheek )

Pratima put her head on his shoulder from back in crying helpless ; kaas aapki jagah mujhe lung cancer ho jata..kam se kam mujhe to aapko marte hue nahi dekhna parta..

Pradyuman in pain wrapped her tightly in arms , she was crying helplessly in his arm...it is the most painful situation of any family member where they have to see their specion one in the jaw of mouth but they cant do anything except fighting from God..

* * *

Abhijeet was playing tennis when pradyuman asked in mischivious : ek baazi ho jaye barkhurdaar..

Abhijeet giving him racket : wohoo..dad aaj fir mujhse haarne wale hai..

Pradyuman in tease : Dreaming is not bad with open eyes...but ek condition hai agar tum hare to aaj mujhe sweet khane se nahi rokoge..

Abhijeet in strict tone : mujhe condition bilkul manjoor nahi..dad aapko pata hai na aapke liye sweets kitna harmful hai..i can't take risk on ur life..(throwing racket ) sorry dad mera khelne ka mood nahi hai..

Pradyuman in shock : are abhi abhi to khel rahe the..accha theek hai baba sorry aage se sweet ka naam bhi nahi lunga promise

...(grabbing his arm ) now let's play..

Both father and son played for long time but pradyuman lost his match knowingly to get win his son..then they went to beach and play football together..

Abhijeet kicking the ball : dadda..aaj to goal mai hi karunga..

Praduman throw he ball toward Abhijeet and Abhijeet fall on water due to force..Pradyuman burst out in laugh seeing his son opened mouth..he just lened toward him to help him but Abhijeet pulled him in water and they both were running and fighting with water..they also did boat racing ...their each and every moments caputred in camera as a beautiful memory ...

* * *

Abhijeet in guilty tone : dad ko jhoot bolkar mai yahan aa to gaya hun..par mujhe bhut bura laga raha hai sir

Vikrant in little smile : Abhijeet tumne aisa koi kaam nahi kiya hai jisse tumhare dad hurt ho..(placing hand on his shpulder ) jab tum unke samne pilot ke uniform me jaoge na to tumhare dad sara gussa bhool jaenge..

Abhijeet in teary smile : wo mujhse kabhi gussa nahi hote ..mujhe bas iss baat ka dukh ho raha hai ki mai unhe jgoot bolkar air force ki training le raha hun..(in sad tone ) mere dad mujhse bhut pyar karte hai, aur agar unhe pata chalta ki mai air force join karna chahta hun to wo pakka mana kar dete..(in loving tone ) dad mujhe khone se darte hai na...

Vikrant admired their bonding inside his heart ...he really felt a desire to having son like Abhijeet who always think first about his dad then others..his dad is no less than his world..

vikrant in smile : ek baat poochu tumse Abhijeet (abhijeet confused )..tum pilot kyun banna chahte ho..

Abhijeet : Dad ka sapna tha fighter plane urane ka..wo humesa se des ke liye kuch karna chahte the..(in smile ) maa ne bataya tha mujhe ek baar ki wo airforce join karna chahte the ..unhe appointment letter bhi mila tha jab mai ek saal ka tha par wo jab jane lage to main unki ungli pakarke bhut roya..(chuckled with tears ) itna roya ki dad bhi rone lage ..unhone appointment letter farke fek diya aur mujhe seene se laga liya..wo apna sapna to pura nahi kar paye par i know mujhe pilot ki wardi me dekhkar unhe sabse jada khusi milegi..hai na sir (in teary tone )

Vikrant placed his hand on his head with a moist smile : bilkul beta..tumhare dad bhut khusnaseeb hai jo unhe tum jaisa beta mila..

* * *

**Six Months later..**Pradyuman was seeing video of Abhijeet from childhood to henceforth..he paused the video in a scene where Abhijeet was only 4 and they both were flying kite together in terrace..in next one they both were climbing tress and pratima was standing near the tree glaring them hard..

pradyuman and pratima both laughed remembering this : pratima tumhe yaad hai kitna danta tha tumne us din mujhe..

Pratima in tease : aur aapke laadle aapko daant khata dekh khud rone lage..mujhse chaar dino tak baat nahi ki Abhi ne..(in dreamy tone ) humara abhi kitna jaldi bara ho gya na..(lovingly ) mera chhota sa abhi jo kabhi aapko office jane se rokne ke liye kitne drama karta tha aaj wo khud abroad gaya hai buisness study ke liye..

Pradyuman in taunting tone : to tumhi to par gayi thi mere bete ke peeche aur aaj bara pyar aa raha hai..mera bas chalta to mai to apni dharkan ko khudse kabhi dur karta hi nahi..(in complaining yet teary tone ) tumhi ne apni kasam dekar bola ths jane do use padhai ke liye..ek saal ho gaye hai maine apne bacche ka mooh tak nahi dekha..(in pain ) kitna chhota hai wo abhi..khudka khyal bhi nahi acche se rakh...

Suddenly his breath becoming heavy..his condition started becoming worst...pratima became freeze..she hurriedly called the nurses..as doctor has already warned them that attack can ce anytime so pratima has highered nurses in house...Pratima with help of nurses took pradyuman in hospital where doctor admitted him in emergency seeing his condition..

Pratima was crying helplessly , she called Abhijeet several times but it was not getting attained..she stood uo from bench seeing doctor : doctor pradyuman..(in pain-filled-teary tone ) doctor bach to jaenge na wo ?

Doctor in sad tone : dekhiye humne pahle hi warn kiya tha aapko ki inki haalat bahut kharab hai..cancer puri body me fail chuka hai..ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte aap unse mil lijiye..unke paas wakt bahut kam hai..

A person falling sound grab their attention..pratima turned and became freeze seeing Abhijeet who was in his uniform..pratima rushed near his kid who was sitting like a statue on floor..she hide her soul in chest whoes body was shievering with fear..

Abhijeet in broken tone : maa ye..(in anger-filled-tear) aapdono mujhse badla lene ke liye ye sab kar rahe hai na..main jhoot bolkar gaya training lene isliye dad mujhe punish kar rahe hai..hai na..

Pratima in crying harshly : ye koi ma..majak nahi hai Abhi..tumhare dad sachme hume chhorke jane wale hai..(seeing Abhijeet dumb , she initiated ) hume ek saal pahle se ye baat pata thi par tumhare dad ne mujhe kasam di thi ki mai tumhe na batayu ye baat...wo tumhe tootta hua nahi dekhna chahte the abhi..

Abhijeet looked at his mother with blank gaze, his mind became block ...he was not understanding anything..taking the support of pillar, he stood up and reached near pradyuman's room..His sighs stops for a second seeing his dad in the worst condition..his body shievered badly seeing lot of life surving ewuipments on his father's bod..

pratima placed hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who tuned in sprang and hugging her tightly burst out in tears..his heart breaking cying was so much painful for her..

Pratima in pain : Abhi jitna rona hai rolo beta par dad ke samne nahi rona..wo tumhare ankho me ansoo nahi dekh sakte na ..please mere bacche ...

Abhijeet ; nahi milna mujhe unse..(in rash plus teary tone ) jab wo jante hai ki mai mar jaunga unke bina to wo kyun ja rahe hai mujhe chhorkar..please maa unhe bolo na mujhe chhorkar na jaye..please (he hold her mother's hand and hide his face on her palm )

Doctor was seeing all this , he stepped ahead and said in low tone : Mrs pradyuman aapke pati ka health deteroite ho raha hai..please aaplog

Abhijeet clears his all tears and taking a deep breath he and pratima both entered in room..Abhijeet stopped in mid , his eyes became again teary seeing his "dadda" like this..

Pratima in teary smile : pradyuman dekhiye aapse milne kaun aya hai..

Pradyuman opened his eyes he looked at pratima who pointed her finger toward Abhijeet..Pradyuman's gazed got stopped at the most desired face whom he want to see deseparately last time..his lips curved with a beautiful smile seeing his soul infront of him..

Abhijeet couldn't stop himself when he saw his father was pulling out his oxygen mask..he hold his hand : dad ye kya kar rahe hai aap..

Pradyuman in teary smile : ku..kuch nahi hoga mujhe ..mera beta jo mere paas aa gaya hai ( he placed his love-filled hand on his cheek )..Abhijeet looked at doctor who nodded so he pulls out his mask..

Pradyuman smiled weakly and opened his arm, Abhijeet instantly hide himself in his father's protective shell, he really hugged his father tightly with so much fear and pain..pradyuman felt so much sooth to get his toddler in his arm , they both were hugging each other tightly...Praduman's tears were dropping in Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet seperated from hug and wiping his tears kissed on his forehead , pradyuman hold his son's hand in his weak grip ..he was just busy in staring his soul's face then he noticed his uniform..he got shocked and looked at Abhijeet in jerk..

Abhijeet understood this so said in low tone : aapka sapna tha dad adhura kaise rakhta..aapne mere liye apna sapna chhor diya tha aur maine aapke usi sapne ko aaj pura kar diya dad..(in teary smile ) i m a member of airforce now..Indian fighter plane ka pilot ban gaya mai dadda..

Pradyuman looked at pratima with so many happy tears..his words fell to describe his happiness..he kissed on Abhijeet's forehead with proud, love and affection..

Pradyuman : Abhi ..bhagwan se ab mujhe koi shikayat nahi hai..(heavy breath but a teary smile was on his face ) usne mere bete ko mujhse akhri baar milwa diya..ab mai chain se ye duniya chhor sakta hun..

Abhijeet in pain-filled-tears : dad aap mujhe chhorkar kyun ja rahe hai..aapke bina mai kya karunga dadda..(now crying harshly ) aapke bina mai bilkul akela ho jaunga dad..please apne abhi ko aise akela karke mat na jayo ..

Pradyuman in teary smile : pagal tumhe chhorkar kaun ja raha hai..(in chuckling) mai jaldi aunga tumhara beta bankar..(in naughty tone ) late night party me jaya karunga aur tumhe bhi waise hi wait karna parega jaisa mai tumhara..(taking deep breath )

Abhijeet laughing in tears : to mai ek chapet lagaunga fir aapko agar meri baat nahi mani aapne to..

Pradyuman smiled in pain and hold pratima hand ; pra..tima..ab tumhare bete ko aur nahi bigarunga mai..tumhe jitne kaan kheechne ko kheech lena...(pratima shook her head in tears )..Abhi..(in full affection ) love u my son..

Abijeet : love u too dada..(crying )love u so much...

pradyuman closed his eyes in peace capturing his son's image..while Abhijeet hugged his mother who just burst out in tears in his son's arm..both were crying harshly ...

**After a weak..**

Abhijeet in teary smile : Dad aapko pata hai aaj captain veer ne meri bhut tareef ki..even unke saath maine aaj plane bhi urayi..(in excitement ) mera to heart beat fast ho gya tha kasam se..

Pratima came there and placed hand on Abhijeet's shoulder who was sgaring his happiness with his father's potrait...

Abhijeet turned and said ; Maa aap...(he instantly cleared his eyes )

Pratima in tears : Abhi wo jahan bhi honge tere liye bahut khus ho rahe honge..(cupping his face ) unhe apne abhi pe fark ho raha hoga..

Abhijeet down his head and said in sobbing tone : Maa i m missing him..

Pratima in pain wiped his tears and said in composed tone : Abhi tumhare ansoo unhe bhut dard dete the beta..(lifting his face ) tu hi to kehta hai ki tere dad tere dil me hai to tu apne in ansoo se dukhi karna chahta hai..haan

Abhijeet hugged her instantly and said in teary tone : maa unhe yaad karke khud aankh bhar jati hai..unke saath bitaya har ek pal mere ankho ke samne aa jata hai..kabhi kabhi unke gale lagke rone ka bhut man karta hai mera par fir yaad ata hai wo to ab hai hi nahi..(in sobbing ) apne dadda ko fir kabhi na dekhne ke khyal se meri saanse ruk jati hai..(burrying his face ) unhe nahi jana chahiye tha..bilkul nahi...(crying tone ) i hate u daada for leaving me alone..hate u..

**_This is really strange..jinse hum beintehaan pyar karte hai kabhi kabhi wo humse cheen jate hai..isliye aapke paas jo bhi rishte hai unhe pyar se sambhalye..kyunki jab tak koi cheej humse dur nahi hoti tab tak hum uska mol samajh nahi pate hai...aur uske jane ke baad sirf pachtava :'(_**

**The End...**

**A/n : Happy birthday my Angel..you are so much precious to me..i m here just because of u my di..and aapke liye dil se dua karti hun aapko pure jahan ki khusi mile..Love u so much :)**

**And sorry too birthday ke din sad sad story dene ke liye..par bas dil ne bola so i write it down..hope aapko aur mere sabhi friends ko accha laga ho...bye bye..tc )))**


End file.
